Si yo pudiera
by Misaki shion ashura Uchiha
Summary: Si yo pudiera haberte conocido antes, me pregunto si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes


**Notas: Ningún personaje me pertenece, son propiedad de su respectivo creador.**

 **Aclaraciones: Uso del nombre general que da el juego a la prota (Tosaka Hiyoko). Punto de vista fantasioso de Hiyoko basado solo en la ruta de Nageki y que pudo pensar ella al final de dicha ruta. (Osea, al ser solo ello, es normal que no esté muy cerca a la verdad que se nos cuenta en la Ruta verdadera).**

 **Pareja: Nageki x Hiyoko (No reader).**

 **Un regalo en conmemoración al cumpleaños de nuestra amada palomita :,v**

 **Si yo pudiera...**

 _Si yo pudiera haber hecho algo más por ti..._

Esos eran los pensamientos que rondaban su mente desde hace algunos meses, luego de la dolorosamente bella despedida que tuvo que dar en la biblioteca a aquella solitaria ave fantasma.

No era consciente de cuán importante era Nageki en su vida hasta que de verdad ya no pudo volver a verlo.

 _Nageki..._

Lo había intentado. Al día siguiente de aquella vez había corrido hasta la biblioteca con la esperanza de verlo de nuevo, como siempre había acostumbrado...

Lo hizo, tratando de convercerse de que solo fue un sueño y que su emplumado amado seguía allí, pero... no fue así.

Todo fue real, incluso aquel 'Te amo' ¿No?

 _Si me hubieras dejado al menos responderte._

Suspiró.

El ave que robó su corazón resultó ser un fantasma. Casi parecía el título perfecto para una novela ligera.

Si tuviera talento para la escritura lo consideraría, aunque tal vez preferiría guardar esta experiencia como un tesoro personal.

Su compañía resultaba tan reconfortantemente cálida como entrañable. ¿Quién diría que se necesitara de algo como eso para hacer burbujear la sangre de una cazadora?

Nageki era especial. Sabía tomar las cosas de una forma tan sutil y madura que muchas veces le costaba no incomodarlo con sus alocadas expresiones; aunque al final de cuentas fue todo eso lo que él apreció ¿Cierto?

Hiyoko no pudo más que solo narrarle todas las cosas que sucedían lejos de la biblioteca, pero... Fue gracias a ello que Nageki pudo sentir como él mismo las hubiera vivido junto a ella y los demás.

Era imposible devolver una vida, pero... revivir el espíritu de un alma cuyo reloj se detuvo era otra historia. Parecería no significar mucho el solo estar contándole a alguien especial de tu día a día, pero en ocasiones tal vez por el simple hecho de transmitir y compartir tu alegría con algunas bromas y una sonrisa sin pena, podía aliviar cualquier corazón afligido.

 _Hubiera deseado hacer más... De haberlo sabido, yo..._

 _'_ Hubiera'.

Era una palabra cargada de arrepentimientos y acciones inexistentes; tal vez por eso se decía que 'no existía' en el mundo.

Lamentar algo que hiciste en el pasado no valía la pena. Arrepentirse de algo que no lograste hacer tampoco. Ella lo sabía perfectamente, así como también tenía presente que a Nageki no le hubiera gustado que cargase con una pena como aquella.

No se trató netamente de una humana liberando a un ave enjaulada de sus cadenas en el medio de una especie de limbo.

No.

Hiyoko también fue liberada a su manera; Nageki la dejó libre de sus sentimientos.

Él nunca desearía enjaularla en un lamento de un amor perdido; más bien estaría feliz de verla avanzar en su vida...

Con el futuro brillante que el no tuvo. Aprovechando las miles de posibilidades que se abrían para el mundo al que el mismo Nageki, no guardaba rencor.

 _Nageki, yo..._

Un ave que había renunciado a vivir, pero que no guardaba resentimiento alguno con nadie, ni siquiera consigo mismo.

No lo terminaba de comprender, pero lo apreciaba como algo que dudaba conocer con frecuencia.

M _e pregunto...Si yo te hubiera conocido antes de todo... ¿Algo habría cambiado?_

Era absurdo pensar de aquella manera, pero a su mente le gustaba fantasear con la idea. En especial en aquellas noches donde perdía su vista en el despejado cielo del páramo, con solo las brillantes estrellas como compañeras.

Imaginaba a Nageki corriendo junto a todos en el festival escolar y perdiendo como todos contra Okosan poco antes de arrastrarse hasta la enfermería; hojeando algunos nuevos libros en alguna librería; tal vez ordenando el menú de postre mientras Ryouta les lucía su nuevo uniforme de maid; viendo algunos juegos artificiales en año nuevo; él ayudándolo a conquistar el mundo desde las sombras... Ok, tal vez esto último no sucedería, pero soñar era gratis.

El punto era que... Había tantas cosas que en ese hipotético deseo ilusorio hubiese deseado cumplir, pero... No eran más que eso.

Ilusiones.

No había que aferrarse a ellas, debía avanzar, aunque el sueño ya llegó a su fin.

No quedaba de otra más que avanzar a partir de ahora; y quizás si se le permitía desear algo desde este punto, solo había una cosa que anhelaba.

 _Si pudiera... Me gustaría que nos reencontráramos alguna vez... En esta o la siguiente vida._

Este era un mundo donde una joven pudo hablar y enamorarse de un fantasma. Soñar con segundas vidas o similar, no sonaba tan descabellado ¿Cierto?

¿ _Desear algo así significa que estoy loca?_

" _En lo absoluto, señorita Tosaka."_


End file.
